Double Date
by thunderincrimson
Summary: My fist attempt to write a crossover! XD SLASH As the title say, a double date with Colby/Charlie and Casey/Chuck! XD


Title: Double Date

Author: thunderincrimson

Crossover: Numb3rs/Chuck

Pairing: Colby/Charlie, Casey/Chuck

Warnings: This story contains slash...if you don't like it, don't read this.

Rating: K+

Chapters: 1/3

Completed: No

Chapter's Title: Meeting Old Friends

Summary: Charlie stops at Buy More to resolve a problem with his hard drive and meets an old friend. The story is set at the beginning of the second season for both the shows.

A/N: This story is the result of having watched too much episodes of Chuck and Numb3rs and here's what came out. XD It's my first attempt of a Numb3rs/Chuck fanfiction so be nice! XD Good reading! Enjoy it!!

NUMB3RSCHUCKNUMB3RSCHUCKNUMB3RSCHUCKNUMB3RSCHUCKNUMB3RSCHUCK

Professor Charles E. Epps was frantic. He couldn't believe that his hard drive would crash on him right before his presentation at the FBI. Don and the team needed the results he came up with to catch a group of robbers that was targeting the banks of the LA area. He NEEDED his computer to work.

He glanced around trying to find a place that could help fixing his laptop when his cellphone started to ring. He grabbed it from the passenger's seat and pressed the hit button.

"Hey buddy, where are you? We are waiting for you!" came the annoyed voice of his older brother.

"I'm sorry Don! I know I'm late but my laptop crashed on me and I can't show you the informations you need without it, so I'm going to to get it fixed. I'll be there as soon as possible!" Charlie rumbled.

"Ok Charlie but try to hurry up! We need those data and we need it now!" said Don before hanging up.

Charlie sighed softly before dropping the cellphone back in the seat next to him and concentrating on the drive again. Not a minute later his phone rang again signalling an incoming message. He quickly reached for the device and read the message, a smile tugging at his lips at the content.

"_I bet u'r driving around trying 2 find a place where 2 fix ur laptop. There's a gr8 store in Burbank, it's called Buy More, it's near the little Italian restaurant we went last week. They did wonders when I had problems with mine computer. C u later, love C."_

Charlie headed straight to find the place his lover suggested to him. He could always count on Colby when he had a problem. The only thought made him smile. He was so happy to have finally found someone to share his life with. Colby was just the right person for him. Even Don had approved of their relationship, of course only after having had a talk with his junior agent.

Charlie chuckled at the memory. He could still remember the face of his brother when he found out he was seeing Colby. For a moment he was worried that his brother was not happy about the situation since he had dragged Colby to the Conference Room but when they returned they both where wearing a smile and Charlie new that all was okay. That happened six months earlier and since then life had been great.

Charlie finally arrived at the store he was searching for and parked the car near the entrance. He grabbed his laptop and strode into the store. He scanned his surroundings and started toward the centre of the store where the "Nerd Herd" was situated. He was lucky, nobody was there asking for assistance. Charlie quickened his pace and in a matter of seconds he reached the assistance point. Seeing that nobody was there he clang the little bell on the desk to catch the attention of one of the staff. Not a second later he saw a tall, skinny man running toward him. He was dressed in trousers, a white shirt and a grey tie. On his chest pocket there was an identity card but Charlie didn't have to look at it to know the name of the "Nerd" that was approaching him.

He could have recognized that person everywhere. He smiled at the curly haired man who just reached the desk.

"Charles Bartowsky. What a surprise to meet you here! How are you? It's been an year since our last meeting."

Chuck stared startled at the costumer, but he broke into a grin when he saw who talked to him.

"Charles Epps. It's been to long. What are you doing here?" asked Chuck, smiling at the sight of his friend.

Charlie chuckled a bit before sobering up, remembering why he was in the store in the first place. He raised his laptop so that Chuck could see it.

"Man, you gotta help me! My laptop crashed on me and I need it. It's urgent. I have a presentation to make and I need the data on the hard drive. Could you have a look at it and see if you can do something?"

Chuck took the laptop from his friend's hands and started to look at it.

"Say no more. I'll try my best! So tell me how are things at your end?" asked Chuck without raising his gaze from the work he was doing.

"Well soon after our last chat I started consulting for my brother." started Charlie with a happy voice.

"Wait, your bother? The FBI Agent? The same brother that were at Albuquerque and didn't ever called you?" asked Chuck, surprised at his friend's words.

"Yeah the very same. You see we are pretty close now that we work together. It's nice to get along with him. I always wanted to be close to him you remember? I'm glad we finally have a bond of brotherhood." said Charlie, smiling a little. He really was grateful for the relationship he now had with Don.

Chuck was happy for his friend. Since when they met, Charlie had always talked about his brother with a sense of longing and he was happy that things between the two brothers were cool.

"And what about you Chuck? Anything new?" asked Charlie.

Chuck pondered how to answer the question. Since the last time he saw Charlie he received an e-mail from Bryce Larkins, became the Intersect and had two secret agents for his protection.

"No, no nothing new! Same old job! I..." he couldn't continue because he was interrupted by Casey calling out to him.

"Hey Chuck! Lunch time! Let's go!" said John walking toward him.

"Sorry Casey. I have to finish this. Oh wait come here. I want you to meet someone." called Chuck, inviting Casey to come closer. When the NSA Agent was at the desk he started with the introductions.

"Casey, this is my good friend Professor Charles Epps. Charlie this is my boyfriend..."

"John Casey! What are doing here?"

John raised an eyebrow observing the man in front of him. He was sure he had seen that man somewhere else but he couldn't remember where. Charlie on the other hand remembered perfectly who the man was and was surprised to find him here. He wondered if Chuck new that his boyfriend was an NSA Agent. Charlie offered his hand to Casey.

"John Casey. Glad to see you again! Last time I saw you we were in Washington"

Suddenly Casey remembered who exactly Charles Epps was.

"Now I remember you. You were the Math genius who helped stopping the terrorist attack a few years back. You're one of the best NSA consultant." said Casey shaking Charlie's hand.

"WHAT? You two know each other? Casey, he knows that you are an NSA Agent?" asked a bewildered Chuck, shifting his gaze from his friend to his lover.

Casey watched his young boyfriend and grinned. Chuck was so cute when he was puzzled.

"Yeah we.." John was interrupted by Charlie's phone ringing. The Professor shot the two men an apologizing look before answering.

"Charlie Epps, yeah I'm still at the Buy More. What? Oh Ok. I'll be there as soon as possible. Tell Don to have a little more patience. Oh and Colby? Love you!" he said before hanging up. John and Chuck were watching him and he smiled back.

"Sorry that was Colby Granger, my boyfriend. I'm late and my brother is getting impatient. How's my computer Chuck? Any chance you can fix it?"

Chuck looked at his friend. "I'm sorry Charlie, but I this is going to take a bit of time to fix it. If you are in a hurry I can save the data in your hard drive in some DVDs so you can use it. What do you think?" asked Chuck, somewhat apologetically.

"That would be great Chuck! I only need the data for the moment! Thanks man!" replied Charlie with gratitude.

"Ok then. Just give me a few minutes and I'll save your data." said Chuck before reaching under the desk to grab some DVDs he had stored there for these kind of emergencies.

Meanwhile Charlie noticed that Casey was watching him with a pensive expression and turned to him asking what he was thinking.

"This Colby Granger...is he tall, muscular frame, good sense of humour, has fought in Afghanistan?" asked Casey.

"Yeah. Do you know him?" Charlie was surprised by the fact that Casey might know his boyfriend.

"Yeah! We had a mission together a few years back. He's a good soldier! What's he doing here?" asked Casey, somewhat surprised that Granger was in LA.

"Oh he's an FBI Agent at the LA Bureau now. He's the junior Agent of my brother's team" replied Charlie with a proud tome colouring his voice.

"Granger's a fed? I didn't saw that coming!" laughed Casey.

"And you Major Casey? Why are you here? You're on a mission?" asked Charlie.

John let his eyes rest on the working form of Chuck at his side before replying at Charlie.

"Yeah I'm on a mission...but let's not talk about it!"

Charlie understood that the Buy More was not the place for that conversation, but he couldn't not notice the glance John directed at Chuck.

"Here Charlie! I saved all your data in these DVDs. If you let me your laptop I'll have a look at it and call you once it's fixed." said Chuck handing over the DVDs he made.

Taking the offered objects, Charlie got struck with an idea.

"Hey guys! How about we go out for dinner together? We could consider it a double date! What about tomorrow? Are you free?" asked with enthusiasm.

John and Chuck exchanged looks before smiling (or smirking in Casey's case).

"That will be cool man. I'll call you later to talk about the details ok?" asked Chuck.

Charlie smiled at his friend.

"Cool! I'll wait your call then! I better go or Don will have my head! Bye guys!" said Charlie before heading toward the exit of the store.

He was grinning. He couldn't wait to tell Colby about this encounter and the dinner they were having the next day, but for the moment he had better run to the FBI Office. Duty called.

NUMB3RSCHUCKNUMB3RSCHUCKNUMB3RSCHUCKNUMB3RSCHUCKNUMB3RSCHUCK

Casey and Chuck watched as Charlie stormed out of the Buy More. Chuck turned to look at his boyfriend.

"So you know Charlie Epps huh? He's a NSA consultant? How come he wasn't on the Intersect?" asked Chuck, puzzled by the fact that Charlie didn't make him flash.

Casey smiled at his young lover.

"He's a damn good consultant...for a geek! His math mojo sure helped more than once in our operations, I don't know though why you didn't flash on him! As for his boyfriend...too bad he become an FBI Agent! Granger would have been brilliant as a NSA Agent!" said John.

He was about to talk again, but was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Casey. Yeah. We re on our way!" said Casey before hanging up, looking at his lover he smiled once more "Come on Chuck, duty calls!"

Together they headed toward the Orange Orange to see what the new mission was about. They wanted the job to be done, they had a double date the next night.

NUMB3RSCHUCKNUMB3RSCHUCKNUMB3RSCHUCKNUMB3RSCHUCKNUMB3RSCHUCK

Ok here's the first chapter, let me know what do you think about it!

Please review!! XD virtual cookies for everyone who writes a feedback! XD

thunder


End file.
